


Help is all i needed.

by Maydaymayday



Category: Love - Fandom, Raletionships, lesbian - Fandom
Genre: A little smut in the future, F/F, Lesbians, makeout sessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maydaymayday/pseuds/Maydaymayday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A relationship between two female's begins to develops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help is all i needed.

Sorry guys but for those of you that have read this I'm sorry. I've in a bit of a bad state right now and this fic was based off of my relationship but since my relationship ended I decided to delete this thing. It just reminds me of so much.  
Sorry guys.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at this so far.


End file.
